You're not Me
by BigBangMeteor8612
Summary: All Seto Kaiba wanted was one friend, just one friend whom he could be himself around, be a normal teenager, instead of a cold business tycoon. So when a young girl comes with a business proposition for Seto, will his wish finally be granted?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hello, I'm BBM. I thought I should explain how duels go in my fanfic. Pretty much normal rules, except with 8000 life points. There isn't a duel in the prologue, although there is one in the first chapter. For the most part, I'll be using the effects of real life cards, if it differs from the effect in the anime. However, for some cards, like Card of Sanctity, I'll use the anime effect. Oh, and any cards I make up will be explained at the bottom of the chapter. Now, on with the prologue!**

**Prologue**

Seto sat in his chair, thinking hard. His new tournament, Duel City would be a grand hit. He'd invited people from all over the world. Of course, he'd be far too busy to actually participate, but ah well. You couldn't always have what you wanted. His thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said calmly. The door opened, only to admit a girl around his age. The girl was quite tall, almost as tall as him, with long blue hair coming down to her waist. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she sat on the chair opposite Seto.

He frowned, and said, "Go away, and come back in another two years to apply for a job at the desk on the bottom floor."

"Funny. Too bad I'm not here for a job. I'm here with a business proposition."

"A business proposition? What, does your dad own a little butcher shop down the street? Kaiba Corp. only deals with Industrial Illusions and other large game companies. Sorry."

She grinned. "Very funny, Mr. Kaiba. My dad does not own a butcher shop down the street. What he does own though, is a Duel Disk company, called Crass Corp. He heard about this new tournament you're hosting. He'd be glad to supply all the participants with brand new duel disks."

"You know, when something sounds too good to be true, it usually is. What's the catch? Do I have to sign over Kaiba Corp. in exchange?"

"The only catch is that you pay him 5 million American dollars. Of course for a company who makes that much in an hour, it shouldn't be all that hard. So how about it? Deal or no Deal?"

"I hate that show. And besides, why should I accept? I can easily afford to pay the money, but a 1000 or so duel disks are hardly worth that much."

"That's what my dad thought you'd say. That's why I'm here instead of one of my dad's lackeys. According to my dad, being of the fairer gender will allow me to 'woo' you better."

"Sorry, I like my whores to be better looking," Seto dryly replied.

"That's what I told my dad. However, in the off chance you don't have a better looking whore, I'd rather not become one, which brings us to the second option."

"And would that consist of you taking a knife out of your pocket and threatening to kill me?" asked Seto.

"Not quite. The second option is that I duel you, and if I win, you agree. Of course, I'd rather not do that either. It would be far too easy for me."

After a pause, Seto replied, "Let's find out then. I win; I get to continue with my Duel City plans how I want to. If by some miracle you manage to win, I'll agree with your plans."

Both of them took their decks out of holsters on their hip, and yelled, "DUEL!!"


	2. Luck of the Roll

Hope you enjoy the duel

**Hope you enjoy the duel. Oh, and you'll finally find out the girl's first name. Her last name is of course, Crass. Also, italics are a characters thoughts.**

**Chapter 1- Luck of the Roll**

"I'll start off, if you don't mind," the girl stated. "I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! Now, I'll play Dice Trooper (1500/1500), in attack mode!" Dice Trooper looked like a big die with arms and legs. It was holding a sword in one of its hands. "When this card is played, I can add one card with the word 'dice' in its name, to my hand. Now, I'll activate the magic card, Dice Calling!"

"This is how it works. I pick a number from 1 to 6. Then I roll a die, and if I call it right, I can deal 1000 points of damage straight to your life points! I'll pick… the number six!"

A holographic die was tossed up into the air, and when it came down, it showed… the number six!

She smirked as the dice blew up in Seto's face, to deal 1000 points of damage. "Now, I'll activate the continuous spell card called Lucky 7! Now, every time one of us wants to attack, we have to roll a pair of dice. If the sum of the two dice adds up to 7, the attack goes through. If not, the attack is cancelled! Now, I'll finish off by playing one card face down."

"You're not bad," Seto stated, as he drew a card. "But I'm better! I'll start by using Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together, to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/4000)!"

"What are the odds of that… He drew all three dragons and Polymerization on his first turn!" the girl muttered.

"Now, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Lucky 7 card," said Seto calmly.

"I'll activate my face-down, Magic Jammer, to negate your Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll just discard this card!" A black typhoon rose up from Seto's card, only to be blown apart by the Magic Jammer.

Seto grimaced. "Fine, I'll play your dice game! Go, Blue-Eyes! Attack her Dice Trooper!" Two holographic dice were tossed up into the air. The first one showed a 3, while the second one showed a 5. Seto frowned. "Argh, just wait until I destroy that card! Go… whatever your name is!"

"My name is Kisara! I'll draw, and then summon Dice Knight (1800/1600) to the field!" Dice Knight looked like Dice Trooper, only it was on a horse, and wielded a lance instead of a sword. "When this card is summoned to the field, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster with the word 'dice' in its name, from my hand. So I'll summon my Dice Guardian (500/2200) to the field, in defence mode!" Dice Guardian looked just like the other dice monsters, except it had a huge shield which it stood behind. "As long as this card is on the field, you can't attack any monster with the word 'dice' in its name, besides the Dice Guardian itself! I'll end there!"

**Kisara- 8000, Seto- 7000**

_She's good. She's all but stopped my attacks, while summoning 3 monsters to the field. I have a feeling she's building up for something. Oh well, I'll use my Raigeki Break on her next turn to destroy her Lucky 7 card. _"Now, go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Dice Guardian! Neutron Blast!" Once more, two dice were tossed up into the air. They came down, to show a 1 and a 2. "I'll just place a card face-down, and end my turn!"

"I draw!" Kisara shouted

"Hold on!" Seto interrupted. "I activate my face-down card, Raigeki Break! I'll discard a card, and destroy your Lucky 7 card!"

"It doesn't matter, because I don't need it anymore! I'm gonna sacrifice my Dice Trooper, to summon my Dice General (2350/1700) to the field!" Dice General, like the other monsters, mainly consisted of a die. However, this die was much bigger than the other ones, and the Dice General had both a sword and a shield. "Its special effect lets me sacrifice one dice monster, and add its attack or defence points to Dice General's attack points for 1 turn. So I'll add my Dice Guardian's 2200 defence points to my Dice General's attack points, for a grand total of 4550 attack points!" As the Dice Guardian slowly faded away, the Dice General grew bigger and bigger, until it was as big as Seto's dragon.

"Go! Dice General, attack his dragon! Slice 'n' Dice attack!" The giant general leaped forward, and chopped Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon right in half, making it burst into pixels. "Now, Dice Knight, attack with Lucky Lance!" The horse galloped forward, and stopped right in front of Seto. Then, the knight stabbed his lance straight into Seto's stomach, making him flinch for a brief second.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kisara taunted.

**Kisara- 8000, Seto- 5150**

"This isn't my best by a long shot! You're just getting lucky!" Seto replied, furiously.

Kisara laughed and answered, "Don't you get it? This whole deck is _based _on luck. The way I think of it, your whole life's just a gamble, a game of chance. For example, you were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba from an orphanage! Your life would have turned out a lot different if he'd never come there, wouldn't it? And what if my father, Steven Crass had never found an abandoned baby, on a dark rainy night when he walked to a grocery store? I'd be dead right now!"

Seto grunted, and drew a card. "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands! Now, I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/4000)!" Seto held up the Monster Reborn card, and the three-headed dragon rose up from the ground. "I'll summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200), in attack mode! Now, Blue-Eyes destroy her general with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes reared its three heads, and each one shot a beam of light, which joined together to form one huge beam. The beam directly struck Kisara's Dice General, vapourizing it.

"Your turn Vorse Raider! Destroy her knight!" The beast charged forward, and slashed the knight, blowing it into pixels.

"My turn!" she managed to gasp out. "I'll draw, and then use Graceful Charity to draw three cards, as long as I discard two. So, I'll discard these two, and then activate my own Monster Reborn, to bring back a monster I just sent to the graveyard, Dice King (2700/2300)!" The monster was again, made of a die, this one a bit smaller than the Dice General's had been. The monster had a fancy staff and shield, as well as a cape and crown. "As long as this monster is on the field, all monsters with the word 'dice' in their name get an extra 200 attack and defence points (2900/2500)!"

"It's still no match for my dragon!" Seto sneered.

"Not yet, anyways! But I'm not done. Go, Dice King, attack his Vorse Raider! Royal Dice Magic!" The king raised his staff, and pounded it against the ground. The waves caused by the hit destroyed Vorse Raider. "Now, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking me for 3 turns! Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"

**Kisara- 5750, Seto- 4150**

Seto drew, and frowned. "I'll summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) to the field, and place one card face down. Then, I'll end my turn.

"My turn!" Kisara shouted, as she drew. _I can't let him summon XYZ Dragon Cannon. Better kill that thing off quickly._

"I'll summon Dice Magician (1700/1500) – (1900/1700) to the field!" Dice Magician was a dice with arms and legs like all the rest of the dice monsters. It also had a wand, and a wizard's hat. "When this card's played, I can deal you 200 points of damage for every card with 'dice' in its name. Currently, there's Dice Calling, Dice Trooper, Dice Guardian, Dice General, Dice Knight, and Dice Soldier in my graveyard, for a total of six cards! So my magician can deal you 1200 points of damage!" Dice Magician raised its wand, and let loose a crackling energy ball which hit Seto straight in the chest.

"Now, Dice King, attack his X-Head Cannon! Royal Dice Magic!"

"I'll use Negate Attack, to end your battle phase!"

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Kisara stated. "Make your move!"

**Kisara- 5750, Seto- 2950**

"I'll draw, and then summon Y-Dragon Head to the field. Then, I'll use my Frontline Base magic card, allowing me to summon the Z-Metal Tank! Now, I'll merge my X-Head Cannon, my Y-Dragon Head, and my Z-Metal Tank together, to form XYZ Dragon Cannon! Now, I'll discard one card, to activate my monster's special ability. I'll discard this, and destroy the Swords of Revealing Light!" The XYZ Dragon Cannon fired a missile straight at the swords surrounding it and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. However, to his surprise, the swords did not shatter.

"What!?"

"Did I forget to mention? As long as my Dice King is on the field, none of my cards can be affected by effects that target. Sorry. Are you done?"

Seto gritted his teeth, and replied, "No! I can still use my Cannon's normal attack to destroy your magician! Go, XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack his Dice Magician!" Seto's Cannon fired another missile, this time at the Dice Magician, pulverizing it.

"Now, I'll draw, and activate my Double Spell magic card! I'll discard Soul Release, to use your Monster Reborn! I'll use it to bring back my Dice Soldier (1000/1000) – (1200/1200)!" Dice Soldier looked like a small die with arms and legs. It had a lance in one hand. "Its special effect lets me summon another one from my hand! Now, I'll sacrifice both of them to summon my Dice Queen (2500/2100) – (2700/2300)!"

Dice Queen, like Dice King, had a cape and crown. However, while the king had a staff and shield, she had a bow. "When the Dice Queen is out on the field with the Dice King, I can add any card to my hand!"

"Now, I'll end my turn!"

**Kisara- 4850, Seto- 2850**

"My turn!" yelled Seto. "I'll just play this card face-down, and end my turn!"

As Kisara drew, the Swords of Revealing Light disappeared, which meant Seto could attack on his next turn.

Kisara smirked, and said, "I sacrifice my Dice King and Queen, to summon… Lady Luck (?/?)!" Lady Luck, unlike all the other monsters, was actually human. She was a tall, beautiful woman in a green dress. "Lady Luck can only be summoned by sacrificing both my Dice King and Queen! Every time she's attacked, or she attacks, I roll a die. Her attack and defence points become the number I roll, multiplied by 1000! Also, as long as she's on the field, all your spell cards are useless, and all your monster effects are negated!"

"Now, Lady Luck, attack his dragon with Lucky Wave!" A die was thrown into the air, and when it landed, it showed… a five! Lady Luck's attack and defence points rose to 5000, and the magic wave she had fired blew up the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Your move, Kaiba!"

**Kisara- 4850, Seto- 2350**

Seto Kaiba drew, and looked at his hand. _The only monster I have is Man-Eater Bug, and its effect will do diddly squat against Lady Luck. I can't win, but if I get lucky, I might be able to scrape out a draw._

"I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!" announced Seto.

"Fine with me! Go, Lady Luck, attack! Finish him off with Lucky Wave!" The die was tossed up again, and this time showed six. Lady Luck powered up to 6000 attack points as her wave of energy sped straight towards Seto.

"I activate my Ring of Destruction!" yelled Seto. "Now, we both take damage equal to your monsters attack points!" The ring settled on Lady Luck's neck, and blew her up, dealing them both 6000 points of damage.

**Kisara- 0, Seto- 0**

**Dice Trooper:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Warrior  
4 Stars  
1500/1500  
Effect: When this card is summoned, add one card with the word 'dice' in its name to your hand.

**Dice Calling:** Spell  
Effect: Pick a number from 1-6. Roll a die, and if you roll the number you pick, deal 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If you don't roll the number you pick, deal 1000 points of damage to yourself.

**Dice Knight:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Warrior  
4 Stars  
1800/1600  
Effect: When this monster is summoned, summon a level 4 or lower monster with the word 'dice' in its name from your hand.

**Dice Guardian:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Warrior  
4 Stars  
500/2200  
Effect: As long as this card is on the field, no other monster with the word 'dice' in its name can be attacked.

**Dice General:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Warrior  
6 Stars  
2350/1700  
Effect: By sacrificing a monster with the word 'dice' in its name from the field, add its attack or defence points to this monster's attack points for one turn.

**Dice King:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Spellcaster  
8 Stars  
2700/2300  
Effect: As long as this monster is on the field, raise the attack and defence points of all monsters with the word 'dice' in their name by 200. Also, none of the cards on your field can be hurt by effects that target

**Dice Magician:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Spellcaster  
4 Stars  
1700/1500  
Effect: When this card is played, deal 200 points of damage to your opponent for each card in your graveyard with the word 'dice' in it.

**Dice Soldier: **Monster/Effect  
Light/Warrior  
3 Stars  
1000/1000  
Effect: When this monster is summoned, summon all 'Dice Soldier's in your hand.

**Dice Queen:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Warrior  
7 Stars  
2500/2100  
Effect: When this card is on the field with 'Dice King', add any card to your hand.

**Lady Luck:** Monster/Effect  
Light/Spellcaster  
10 Stars  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned from your hand, by sacrificing one 'Dice King', and one 'Dice Queen' on your side of the field. When this monster attacks, or is attacked, roll a die. Its attack and defence points become the number you roll multiplied by 1000. Also, while this monster is on the field, your opponents' spell cards and monster effects cannot be activated.

**I hope you liked the duel. This is one of the shortest duels in this fanfics, so don't worry about the length.**

**BBM**


End file.
